


Comfort

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Other, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a casual night between two old friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen this before it's because I've posted this on my Deviantart :3  
> Link --> http://transformersg1fan271.deviantart.com/

Magnolia smiled to her audience as she sang her most loved song Goodneighbor, the crowd cheering as she sang the final bars and took a bow.  
  
 _”Thank you all for coming, you’ve been a lovely crowd. Please enjoy the rest of your night.”_ The crowd dispersed and the singer made her way to the bar, a cold drink waiting for her as usual along with a small plate of cooked Brahmin meat.  
  
 _”You spoil me too much sugar.”_ She chuckled, the stuffy Brit robot behind the bar only huffing as he poured some beer for some of the other patrons seated around.  
  
 _”I don’t know what you’re talking about.”_ The woman shook her head in amusement and had her little meal, doing another show before calling it a night around midnight, gathering her worn coat and bidding goodnight to Ham and Whitechapel on her way out the door.   
  
_”She’s a good kid that one.”_. The ghoul commented as he helped Charlie tidy up the lounge and clean out the glasses, the robot counting the caps before placing them inside himself for delivery as always.  
  
 _”Of course she is.”_ Charlie grumbled as he finished up locking away the liquor, the two friends making their way up the stairs and locking the door once they stepped outside into the cool air. Parting ways Charlie went towards his shack he called home, pausing when he saw Magnolia smoking with three men surrounding her with matching leers on their faces. The woman was keeping up a brave façade but it was clear to Charlie that she was uncomfortable, the robot floating over with a “cough” to garner the men’s attention.  
  
 _”Ah stupid robot, go away while we have a chat with this pretty lady.”_ The leader shook his head, taking a step back when Charlie activated his saw and moved closer with his “eyes” turning a deep red.  
  
 _”You better get on yer way, or you’ll end up in pieces ya hear?”_ The group looked at each other before taking his advice and vanishing into the darkness, Magnolia sighing as she stubbed her cigarette against the worn brick wall behind her.  
  
 _”Thanks Charlie….”_ The robot grunting and without a word the two continued towards her room at Rexford, the woman tossing her jacket aside when they entered the room. _”I owe you.”_  
  
 _”You don’t owe me nothing luv, you know that.”_ Magnolia chuckled and walked into the attached bathroom to slip into something more comfortable than her red cocktail dress. Charlie grunted again and watched her get into bed, withdrawing a Nuka-Cola bottle full of cool water from a dispenser inside of him and hand it over to the woman. _”Now get yer rest.”_  
  
 _”Okay dad. Goodnight Charlie.”_ She teased lightly, drinking the water and setting the glass aside as the robot tipped his head in acknowledgement and left the room without a sound, the door closing with a creak. Magnolia chuckled at the empty air and turned her lamp off, thinking of her friend as she dozed off into sleep.


End file.
